


still cleaning this knife

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Erebor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, crack on country song-still cleaning this gun, dwalin is a scary dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalins little girl is about to be courted by Thorins far down the line cousin. this is all about the courtship and how these men handle it when thier little girl grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still cleaning this knife

**Author's Note:**

> the 2 main characters are from 2 of my other stories (jeweled dolls and dwalins angel)

20 years after BOTFA...these two are from one of my books (jeweled doll)..Dwalins daughter Kita and Thorins 3rd cousin Tohlm. This is thier courtship.

The halls of Erebor was getting a rut worn down in the floor as a young dwarf kept pacing back and forth in front of an older dwarf who was sitting at a desk with a pen in one hand leaning over a roll of parchment awaiting for the lad to calm down enough to talk.

"Tohlm..lad. You need to relax. This will go better if you can quit being nervous and think of what you want to say." the older dwarf sighed out while staring at Tohlm whos dark red hair was looking frazzeled ..even his braided mustache was looking out of sorts from all the twirling he had done in his aggitation over the issue at hand.Finally Tohlm quit pacing to and fro to look at the older dwarf for a moment...whos white hair was looking disheavealed over this part of the ritual.

"Balin..how can i relax? I need to do this right. Kita is worth me doing this the right and proper way..also if i dont do this correctly then your brother..her khagam ..Dwalin will have my head and my tattooed hide if i upset his little girl with this contract. So i have reason to be nervous here sir." Balin silently shook his head in agreement..knowing if Tohlm in any way upset Dwalins daughter then he needed to find a hole to climb in..a really deep hole. Balin knew his younger brother had a temper on him and he knew how protective he could be of his little girl Kita, Balins niece, it didnt matter if the man happened to be the cousin to the wife of the king. Balin sighed once more.

"Alright lad. Lets start again. Dah..Dah..Dah..Dah..okay right here... First step:You must show you can provide for her by hunting/obtaining ____________ (fill in with item) proving that you are able to provide for her and any children you both have. If the animal is not the right one she has the right to either send you back out for the right one, accept this one in its place, or refuse thus ending the courtship. You must show that you respect her at all times by not taking anything that is not freely given..be that a kiss, touching, or anything else. At anytime if she feels you have taken what wasnt freely offered then with proof she can end courtship and you can be punished under the laws...So laddie my advice no hanky panky allowed till after marriage..or yur tattooed hide will grace my brothers walls." Tohlm looked at him as he muttered ..like that will happen..i love her too much to dishonor her in such a manner...Balin just smiled and went back to reading the contract.

"Now the second step: You must show that you can protect her at all cost even with your life and body. If she comes to any harm and you could have prevented it in any way then the courtship can be ended at that time and you will be held responsible by her family and clan. The only way that blame will not be placed upon you is with your life, or severe injury to yourself also. If you have succeeded successfully then and only then can you move on to the next step." he looked up at Tohlm for a moment who stopped pacing finally."Theres also another part to all this lad..women love jewelry and such things that are pretty..so find out what she likes and gift her with such..even music is a gift." Tohlm nodded his head and kept listening.

"Third step: You must show her you trust her..without telling her you are doing such..she must figure it out on her own. If she guesses correctly then you can move on to the fourth step of the courtship. Which is she now must prepare her gift for you within the allotted time of two months. If she fails to do so in the time given then you can end the courtship." Balin leaned back in his chair for a moment as he stared at the man. "So you have that so far?" Tohlm nodded." Now lets get back to what you expect in your marriage with her." Tohlm got that look of panic once more and started pacing the floor ..again.

"Thats the problem sir...i know i want certain things..but they are wants not needs...and what if she objects?" He stopped suddenly when he heard Dwalins laugh coming from the doorway that niether heard open.

"Well me boy..then you better make sure they are reasonable to any woman...like my yasith. When i made my demands she nearly smacked me upside my head..but she still loved me and we found a middle ground quickly that worked for the both of us." seeing the curiosity in his eyes he just chuckled but didnt reveal what he had in his contract...and smiling he walked away just as quietly as he had come in...leaving Tohlm groaning .Balin turned back to him and waited for him to figure it out.

**************************************************************************************************************

Tohlm stood up on a cliff that had a spectacular view of Dale in the distance, as the sun was getting ready to set, waiting for Kita to meet him there as he had asked her earlier that day. He wanted to ask for her hand in courting her in the most romantic place he could think of..viewing Erebor and Dale as the sun set in the distance painting the sky in pinks and purples. He was getting even more nervous as he paced back and forth muttering to himself what he would say to her..hopefully not make such a fool of himself that she rejected him.

"Ok..let me see..I will bring her near to look out on all this and as she is looking i will get down on my knee..like this.." he knelt down practicing as he had done so many times in the past week." Then i will take her hand...and..and..oh by Mahal ..i can do this..i know i can. Alright i will say..Miss Kita , daughter of Dwalin..will you please allow me the greatest of honors and allow me to court you with the hopes of one day being my wife.." suddenly he heard a noise behind him,,he jumped up turning around swiftly he saw Kita standing there with her mouth gapped open in surprise...slowly her mouth closed and turned into a enormous smile, Without hesitation she threw herself into his arms almost knocking him down as she laughingly cried out " YES..OF COURSE I WILL!" he held her tight for a moment before releasing her from him and clearing his throat." Kita..please allow me to do this right.." He took a shaky breath as he knelt before her seeing her lovely auburn hair blowing in the evening breeze..he peered deeply into her stunning hazel eyes and spoke the words he longed to say and she dreamt to hear .

"Miss Kita..daughter of Dwalin, I have loved you since the moment we met and i ask you to please do me the greatest honors of allowing me to court you with the hopes of one day becoming my wife. I promise I will always hold your safety, your being, and any children we are blessed with above my own welfare from here till the day i die. I will love you till the day my heart stops beating and even after Mahal has called me to his side i will love you still. Please will you give me the gift of your acceptance?" he waited ..knees trembling a little ..heart pounding furiously..for her answer. She stared down at him with tears in her eyes and a joyous smile on her face as her head starting nodded vigourously .." Yes Tohlm. I will accept your courtship. You may proceed to the next step." saying the ritual words for him to begin courting her and then unable to hold it in any more she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tohlm stood up wrapping her up in his arms as he kissed her sweet lips..not wanting it to ever end..knowing all to well it must. Finally they parted and gazing into each others eyes they stood there on that cliff as the sun set perfectly behind them...aware that they would have to go back down soon to sign the contract and begin their courtship.


End file.
